Digital Overlord
The Digital Overlord (also known as the Overlord Virus) was the Overlord spirit's digital form. Following the final battle between him and Lloyd, the Overlord took on the form of a computer virus, residing at Borg Tower which was built upon where the Garmatron tower once stood. The Overlord corrupted Cyrus Borg into a robotic maniac, using him as a vessel to carry out his plans, including seizing control of Borg Industries' vehicles and deploying the Nindroid MechDragon after Lloyd and the four alicorns. A mysterious figure, later revealed to be Pythor, would take the Overlord to his secret underground lair. Pythor aided the Overlord in tracking down Lloyd and the four alicorns, whose Golden Power and magic they hoped to steal in order to transform the Overlord into the Golden Master. Pythor would eventually capture Lloyd and the alicorns and they would soon be drained of their element and magic. The Overlord confronted the Ninja as they entered the Digiverse. Despite having the upper hand, the Overlord was overwhelmed as the Ninja used the Golden Power and erased him from the Digiverse. Despite this, the Overlord's spirit would survive and he would go on to become the Golden Master. History Pre-Season 3 Following his final battle with Lloyd, the Overlord was seemingly destroyed. However, the ultimate evil managed to endure or reform himself after his defeat, apparently lying dormant in the crater left by the destruction of the Garmatron fortress. When Borg Tower was built over the crater, the Overlord somehow converted himself into a digital form that infected the Borg Industries network. Season 3: Rebooted The Surge The Digital Overlord seized control of Cyrus shortly after he left the Ninja with a moving statuette of himself. When the statuette was shattered, revealing the Techno Blades, the Digital Overlord took control of Borg Tower's security systems and attempted to claim the powerful weapons for himself. The Art of the Silent Fist Following the Ninjas' escape from Borg Tower, the Digital Overlord tortures Cyrus Borg, transforming him into the "OverBorg." While P.I.X.A.L. was erasing the raw golden power from all of the technology built for the city, the Digital Overlord lamented the loss of his body before commanding P.I.X.A.L. to search for the Golden Ninja, dismissing her protests of being programmed for the Techno Blades. Following this, the Digital Overlord commanded Cyrus' new Nindroid army to scan throughout the city for the Ninja, region by region. When Sensei Wu refuses to reveal Lloyd's whereabouts, the OverBorg uses a laser to scan through the old Master's mind. The Digital Overlord was confident that Master Wu would crack, but was unnerved by his constant laughter. Later, the Digital Overlord deploys the MechDragon, to pursue and capture the Gold Ninja. When Min-Droid accidentally destroyed the only power generator in New Ninjago City, the Digital Overlord was deactivated. However, the evil entity remained in a dormant state—only by hacking Borg Industries' mainframe with the Techno Blades would the Ninja be able to destroy their foe once and for all. Blackout The hard drive containing the Digital Overlord's main consciousness was stolen from Borg Tower by a mysterious hooded stranger. After being reactivated, the Digital Overlord allied with the stranger in order to complete his mission: finding Lloyd and taking his golden power for his own. He was pleased to discover that the Stranger could reactivate the Nindroids by using Electrocobrai as personal power sources. The villains also tracked Lloyd and his father to a forest and began preparing to capture them. The Curse of the Golden Master The Digital Overlord possessed one of his Nindroid minions to confront the Ninja in the Serpentine's tomb. He was knocked back into stasis after his host's Electrocobrai was removed, but he later managed to take over the Nindroid MechDragon. With his new body, the Digital Overlord teamed up with the stranger—soon revealed to be Pythor—to capture Lloyd and knock Garmadon into the ocean. The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 1 ???? The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 2 ???? Magical Mystery Cure After capturing Lloyd and all four alicorns in the MechDragon, the Digital Overlord began absorbing Lloyd's golden power and the princesses' magic, hoping to become the Golden Master and take over all of Ninjago and Equestria. When he learned of the Ninjaa' attempt to erase him through the Digiverse, he sent Pythor, General Cryptor, the Nindroids, and Techno Wu in a full-scale attack on Borg Tower to attack the Ninjas' physical bodies—and to ensure their demise, he confronted them personally within the Digiverse. The Digital Overlord attempted to stop the Ninjas' consciousnesses by turning the Digiverse upside down, trapping them in quicksand, and even summoning the Digital Kraken, but the heroes prevailed and seemingly destroyed the villain with their combined powers. Codename: Arcturus Unbeknownst to the Ninja, the Digital Overlord endured his defeat, having drained enough of Lloyd's golden power and the princesses' magic to regain physical form. However, when his allies extracted him from the deactivated MechDragon, he was revealed to be a shapeless blob of dark matter (likely due to the power drain being interrupted). With Pythor concealing his new form to avoid disturbing the Nindroids, the Digital Overlord began scheming to launch the Arcturus rocket into space, in hopes of reclaiming the lost Golden Weapons. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 3: Rebooted *36. "The Surge" *37. "The Art of the Silent Fist" *40. "Blackout" *43. "The Curse of the Golden Master" *47. "The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 1" *48. "The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 2" *49. "Magical Mystery Cure" LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Decoded *1. "Legacy" *4. "Ninjago and Equestria's Most Wanted" *5. "The Digiverse and Beyond" *9. "Prophecy of the Chosen One" *10. "Greatest Battles" Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" (painting) *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" (painting) *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" (painting) Trivia *It is unknown how the Overlord converted himself into a virus, but considering his role as source of all darkness in Ninjago, he may have simply recovered after his defeat, taking his digital form to adapt to the increased technological progress of New Ninjago City. It is also implied that Cyrus's construction of Borg Tower over the remains of the Garmatron may have reawakened the remnants of the Overlord's being, which merged with Borg's technology to regain his strength. *The Digital Overlord can transfer himself into any Nindroid technology at will. *The Digital Overlord planned to become the Golden Master by draining Lloyd's golden power and the alicorn magic from the four alicorns to use to materialize his own body.